His Master, Melodic
by BlackHikari-13
Summary: It's time for Ciel's violin lesson, and since his tutor won't show up, looks like Sebastian has to take her place. Will Ciel finally give into temptation? *one-shot*


_**His Master, Melodic**_

_**Title: **__His Master, Melodic_

_**Author: **__Hikari Michaelis (pen name xD)_

_**Pairing: **__SebaCiel/SebastianxCiel_

_**Type of Fanfiction: **__Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_

_**Genre(s): **__Romance, maybe a little humor (?)_

_**Rating: **__T _

_**Theme Song for the Fanfiction: **__Always and Forever by Rin Kagamine and GUMI_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except the plotline. All credit goes to Yana Toboso-san. I only use this for entertainment purposes only. I make no money from this, and all wording is owned by me. Please note that this was written rather quickly, so do expect some grammar mistakes and spelling errors. Also, do not expect this to be perfect. Some things may be forgotten, and the character's personalities may be a little off. And also remember that this is a __**YAOI **__fic. If you do not like it, do not read it. Thank you~_

* * *

**::.~This is a line break that will soon take over the world~.::**

* * *

_**His Master, Melodic **_

_**Royal Epic Word Count: **2,378_

Boredom. It was a normal for the young lord of Phantomhive to experience every now and then. To him, these "attacks" were an absolute dread. He always had to pick and pick and pick to find something to do. Most of the time, he ended up just falling asleep in his office's desk chair, or ended up reading a plain book he had already read several times. Just the thought of him crawling back to one of those scenarios made him sigh in displeasure. He must find something to do, or simply just make someone entertain him.

But, he couldn't do something like that. Sure, he loved to embarrass his servants in any way possible and make them do ridiculous things for his own amusement. On the other hand, he felt rather merciful and didn't want to bother anyone today. The manor was awfully quiet and there hadn't been a single accident since a week ago, when Finny had busted through the sitting room's wall with a pool table. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the thought of that dreadful (hilarious) accident, costing him a few thousand pounds in damage. Thankfully, Sebastian had come to the rescue and repaired it overnight.

Sebastian. Now there was a name that had been on his mind for awhile and several times on different occasions. The demon butler had been awfully quiet in the past two days, only coming in and showing his face when his master required for him to come and needed to be assisted. The same questions kept running through Ciel's mind.

_What's going on with him?_

_Is something troubling him?_

_Does it have something to do with…..me?_

That last question made the Earl widen his eyes and a crimson blush wiped across his porcelain face. No, of course it had nothing to do with him! What kind of asinine question was that to ask himself? He and his butler were nothing more than demon and contract holder. Occasional detective partners, and even….dare he say it, close friends.

But….could it ever mean something more to the demon?

The question ran through his mind repeatedly, and he silently debated over it. Did he like the demon in that way? Did he want the demon in that way? Had he ever wanted to feel that way? But most importantly, could the butler even actually feel that way? Could Sebastian want Ciel in that way?

Ha! What a tedious question. If Sebastian ever wanted someone to…._satisfy_…..his needs, he could get anyone. He was attractive enough. He had a perfect body. Hell, even his voice was alluring enough to catch the attention of a beautiful woman. Why would Sebastian ever settle for a boy like Ciel? He was scrawny, barely able to lift a finger on his own, and he was simply weak. What even made it worse was that himself was only _thirteen._

"Damn it!" Ciel shouted suddenly, pounding his fists on his desk and standing up abruptly. He blushed furiously and turned to the window behind him, putting his hands together and on his backside. He moved his sapphire colored eye to outside, where Finny was working in the garden. Surprisingly, Sebastian was also outside, tending to the roses.

This made Ciel look more closely at the butler, a small smile appearing on his lips. Sebastian was working rather hard, making sure every single rose was perfect. This almost made the young teen chuckle. He was such a perfectionist.

Sebastian suddenly halted his motions, feeling a gaze on him. He chuckled to himself, looking up at the mansion and seeing his young master watching him intensely. The raven haired man smirked up at Ciel, and then snickered as he saw his master fluster violently and immediately turns around. Sebastian then stood up and headed inside, dabbing his sweating forehead with a handkerchief.

Up on the third floor of the mansion, Ciel had a hand on his chest, trying to stop the pounding in his chest from getting so erratic that his heart would explode. The butler's smirk alone made his heart speed up and his cheeks flush darkly. _'Damn him and his teasing smirk!' _Ciel insulted him in his mind, still trying to get himself to calm down.

A sudden, soft knock on his door made Ciel gasp and quickly look up, rushing to sit back in his chair. Another knock came on the door and he leaned back, closing his eye. "Come in," he said in a monotone voice, looking over at his bookshelf. He was obviously trying to keep himself looking like he had only chose to look out the window to take a small break or just out of curiosity, but he was failing.

Well, in his butler's eyes, he was.

Sebastian walked into the room calmly and shut the door behind him, his crimson eyes focused only on the young boy ahead of him. Ciel looked over at him, a bored look on his voice. "Sebastian, I didn't call you in. Why are you here?" Ciel asked, turning the chair to him.

Sebastian wanted to smirk. The child was so obvious. "My young lord, it is time for your violin lesson to begin. I'm afraid to tell you that your instructor, Miss Tracy, has caught the flu," a bright smile appeared on the butler's face as Ciel's face read that of expectance. Uh oh. "For this lesson, I shall take her place and teach you myself," Sebastian finished.

Ciel wanted to laugh. Did Sebastian know anything about the art of playing the violin and how it worked? How brutal. …..And somehow intriguing. Instead, he let out a snort of disbelief. "You? Do you even know the notes to playing an instrument? Or even the basics of playing the violin?" Ciel asked, an amused and challenging look on his face.

Sebastian only smirked. "My lord, if I couldn't teach my master a lesson in musical talent, what kind of butler would I be?" he asked, taking a pair of glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. Ciel raised an eyebrow, but sighed and stood up.

"Fine. Until Miss Tracy gets better, I suppose you will be my teacher until then," Ciel said as Sebastian took out a violin case and stand, putting them in front of his master. Ciel grunted and held out his hands, waiting for his instrument to be placed in his hands. When the wooden object didn't land in his hands after a few seconds, the young Earl started to pout.

'_I hate to admit it, but my master is just too cute sometimes,' _Sebastian thought to himself fondly, allowing a small smile to graze his lips. He took the violin and the bow, handing it to master graciously and carefully. Ciel nodded and positioned the string instrument, holding it in his hand firmly.

Sebastian clicked his tongue in amusement and shook his head. "No, no, bocchan, you hold it like _this."_ Sebastian reached over and carefully repositioned it so it was the proper way to hold it. Ciel noticed an immediate change in his temperature when his butler reached over and unintentionally brushed his gloved hand over his skin, sending shudders down his spine. "There, much better," Sebastian smiled and chuckled, only to smirk when he saw Ciel blushing lightly.

The young master grumbled and intentionally screamed in his head for the blush to go down and just go away. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it! It won't go away!' _he screamed.

Sebastian smirked even wider and set a sheet of music in front of Ciel, flipping to the page that was bookmarked. "Now, my lord," Sebastian got the attention of the thirteen year old and a blue eye looked over at him. "Would you please play the first three lines of the following sheet?" he said, pulling out a baton and pointing to the sheet music dramatically.

Ciel wanted to smirk and roll his eyes, but kept his lips sealed. "Alright," he said, looking at the music. He allowed his eyes to wander down the page, letting the notes seep into his head. Once he believed he had it right and the correct notes, he started to play.

An instant scratching noise filled the air, sending chills into the demon's ears. He wanted to growl and hiss at the noises that filled his ears. He flinched and put a gloved hand to one of his ears. He glanced over at his master, who seemed perfectly fine. _'How can he continue playing like that? It's an absolute bother to my ears!' _he thought, astonished.

Sebastian leaned down and stopped Ciel's hands, chuckling. "Bocchan, that was rather… off. I believe you need to be helped," he said, putting his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel widened his eyes and blushed furiously, but allowed Sebastian to keep his hands on the boy's shoulders. It sent pleasurable vibrations down his spine, and he wanted to shudder uncontrollably. "W-What? It sounded fine to me!" Ciel complained, trying to keep his normal self up in his eyes. He could see it fading with every one of Sebastian's touches, and tried to keep it up.

The butler wanted to roll his eyes and shake his head. Instead, he sighed. "Young master, it was rather off key." _'No, it was __way__ off key.' _"Let me assist you," Sebastian said, putting his right hand on his master's left, holding the violin in position. Ciel's hands started to warm as Sebastian put his left on Ciel's right.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Ciel shouted, blushing a maroon and shaking his head.

"Teaching you," Sebastian answered casually.

The demon glanced at the sheet music in front of him and nodded. "Right. Now, to start, you must slide your index finger down and press your middle ever so slightly onto the third string," Sebastian instructed, pressing his fingers onto Ciel's own. "Your bow must move slowly," he whispered, his right hand moving along with Ciel's as the notes being played came out smoothly and softly.

Ciel widened his eyes. It sounded pleasant, and he rather enjoyed his butler's hands on top of his. Sebastian's breath lingered on Ciel's neck, making the Earl's hair stand up ever so slightly.

"Now, try it," Sebastian's hands left Ciel's slowly, and his master readjusted himself and began to play by himself. In this attempt, the notes came out beautifully and slowly. It was simply amazing and emotional. Sebastian smiled, impressed and proud.

Ciel had his eyes closed and he was humming softly to himself, and eventually started to play the whole piece, swaying slightly. Sebastian smiled at the sight. It was simply adorable and breathtaking. His master's body was swaying so perfectly with the rhythm and his notes flowed effortlessly. Sebastian loved it.

The butler soon found himself behind Ciel once more, leaning down. The demon carefully placed his hands on Ciel's waist, rubbing the clothed skin up and down slowly. His young master eventually froze and the strings squeaked against the bow. Chills ran up Ciel's spine and he carefully just stood.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of it. Ciel felt warm under his hands, and he could see the pink flush on his cheeks. It was annoyingly cute, and Sebastian just wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Gloved hands moved slowly up the boy's lean body, memorizing every detail. Shudders erupted from the skin below his fingertips and a smirk ghosted the butler's lips. The violin was slowly taken out of Ciel's hands and placed on his desk, the hands to only return shortly after. Pink lips touched the back of the young master's neck, and Ciel immediately squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Ciel shouted, blushing furiously.

Sebastian chuckled, turning the boy towards him. "Loving you," he responded quietly, running his hands down the boy's spine.

Ciel widened his eyes, shocked. Sebastian was…..loving him? "W-Wha…?" Ciel asked, dumbfounded and speechless.

The butler smirked, pressing Ciel to his own form. "I'm loving you, bocchan. I always have," he responded quietly, and slowly leaned towards the boy. Ciel swallowed thickly and slowly leaned forward, tentatively touching his lips with his butler's. Shocks and sparks immediately flooded through Ciel, making him gasp. Sebastian chuckled and pressed his lips firmer to Ciel's, holding him in his arms.

Ciel murmured something unintelligible and lifted his hands, burying them into his butler's hair. He pulled and tugged slightly, trying to get the man closer to him. Sebastian smirked and pressed Ciel's form tighter against his own.

Slowly, tongues touched and twisted, kissing sloppily. The kiss was rushed and passionate, sending both of the males into complete bliss. It felt amazing. Ciel felt lightheaded and as if he was going to pass out from the blood that was rushing up to his head. Sebastian was filled with heat, his entire body heating up in immense pressure.

They both pulled away and Ciel was panting heavily, swallowing. Sebastian smirked at the boy.

"Ciel…. I didn't receive an answer," the demon said, chuckling as he moved a piece of hair from Ciel's face.

Ciel blushed and looked down. "I….I love you too, Sebastian," Ciel said, and then pressed his lips once more back to his butler's lips.

Music of the two filled the room, voices whispering and lips slowly moving against each other in perfect harmony.

* * *

**::.~This is a line break that will soon take over the world~.::**

* * *

**__**_Now, I do realize there may have been some OOC-ness and it was kinda rushed, but that's because I just wanted to make a dramatic comeback. So, ta-da~. I know I haven't been active, but I just wanted to see if I have some loyal readers out there. __  
_

_This fanfic just randomly came to me as I was watching an episode of Kuroshitsuji II, and I decided, 'hey, what the hell, might as well find something to do.' So, this was a result of about an hour typing away at the computer while watching Kuroshitsuji on Netflix. (Since I didn't know Japanese, might as well listen to the english version) Plus, also note that I'm learning to play violin, so please excuse if I didn't describe it right._

_Please also note this is a ONE-SHOT. Nothing else will happen. ...Unless I get enough reviews to motivate me to bump the rating and potentially make a little smutty scene~._

_Anyways, R & R, my dears~_


End file.
